Taming The Cat
by minato001
Summary: Ichigo gains his powers early and it drastically changes the outcome of everything. see how this change will affect everyone around him and those he encounters. Also what is this strange feeling Yoruichi seems to have developed for Ichigo. Should be caught up on manga or there will be spoilers. Strong Ichigo, Ichigo x Yoruichi
1. Chapter 1

Taming The Cat

CHAPTER 1

Summary: Ichigo's powers develop early and in an interesting way. Find out what this means for the Kurosaki family, and see how it affects everyone around them that they know.

Ichigo couldn't help the giant grin on his face as he walked down the street with his mom. Just being with his mom was enough for him to smile, but today was Saturday which meant he got to go see his godfather. Ichigo always just called him uncle hat & clogs though.

"Hey mom are we going to stay for dinner with uncle hat & clogs. Last week we didn't stay as he suddenly had business and we had to leave early?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I don't see why not dear I will go home and let your father and sisters know while you are at practice for today." Masaki said.

Ichigo just smiled once more at his mother as they continued on their way to the karate dojo. Just when the dojo came into sight though Ichigo came to a sudden stop and looked off to the side and seemed to be starring at nothing.

Masaki sighed quietly when Ichigo stopped. 'We can't hide the truth from you much longer can we my poor boy. I'm so glad that you received our powers, but I only wish they would not be so strong. The more power you have the more friends and enemies you make.' she silently thought to herself.

"Come on dear lets hurry to the dojo I'm sure tatsuki is waiting for you." She said. As she gently pulled on Ichigo's hand to get him moving. Ichigo silently nodded as he looked away from what he saw and headed towards the dojo with his mom.

When they arrived Ichigo quickly changed and met up with his friend Tatsuki before they both waved goodbye to Ichigo's mom and started to spar one another. Once outside Masaki sighed to herself as she started her walk home Ichigo would be at the dojo for a couple hours, so she had time to run some errands.

After about one hour Masaki had returned home with groceries and all her errands complete. Just when she sat the bags full of food down though, her husband picked her up and spun her around. "Welcome home honey." Isshin said happily until he noticed Masaki's sigh.

"What's wrong dear did something happen with Ichigo, do I need to go wake the girls from their nap?" he asked rapidly. He stopped though once Masaski placed a hand on Isshin's cheek. "Nothing drastic dear I'm just afraid for poor Ichigo, his powers are coming in so soon and so powerful, we won't be able to lie to him anymore. He can already see spirits Isshin, it's only a matter of time before his spirit energy spikes and he encounters a hollow." She said with great worry in her voice.

Isshin just sighed himself as he wrapped his hands reassuringly around Masaski. "Even if it is sooner than we would like, I'm sure telling him won't be a bad thing, in fact I heard that Ryuken and Katagiri have already started teaching young Uryu how to use a bow." He said.

Masaki quickly shot him a look of surprise. "Are you serious, but he's so young. If he's anything like Ichigo I guess I understand though. It seems that today is the perfect day to let him know. When I head out to get Ichigo you can wake the girls and take them to Kisuke's and we will meet you there." She said.

Isshin only nodded his head before he gently placed a kiss onto Masaki's lips. "Everything is going to be fine, Ichigo will have some great teaches and if Ryuken allows it maybe we can even start a new generation where Quincy and soul reapers can really get along. Ichigo is extremely special, he is a human and a Quincy because of you, and because of me he is a soul reaper. I can already see his bright future in front of me." Isshin said excitedly.

Masaki only smiled and nodded before looking over to the clock. "Oh my I better get going so I can tell Kisuke about the news and then go get little Ichigo." Masaki said. She then looked outside and saw that it was starting to rain really hard. "Better grab an umbrella and Ichigo's rain coat." Masaki said aloud before getting the items and heading out.

The walk to Kisuke's shop was a rather short on for Masaki, but it did allow her some time to gather her thoughts for the coming confrontation. When she arrived at the front of the shop she saw the large figure of Tessai sweeping in front of the store.

"Good afternoon Tessai are Kisuke and Yoruichi inside?" Masaki asked nicely. Tessai looked up from sweeping and smiled. "Ah I didn't recognize that it was already Saturday, and yes they are inside Miss Kurosaki." Tessai said.

Masaki only smiled. "How many times have I told you, just Masaki is fine Tessai." She said. "Ah yes I always forget, please forgive me Masaki." He said as he bowed. Masaki just smiled at him before she entered Kisuke's shop.

She came upon the sight of Kisuke talking to his best friend Yoruichi who was currently in her cat form resting on his shoulder. Once she had opened the door though the two quickly looked over to her. "Ah my dear friend Masaski how are you doing and how may I be of assistance." Kisuke said as Yoruichi jumped down from Kisuke's shoulder and walked over to Masaki.

Masaki leaned down and picked up the cat Yoruichi and petted her softly before looking over to Kisuke. "Well I was actually just coming over to remind you that it is Saturday, so the family will be stopping by, but more importantly its time." Masaki said cryptically.

Kisuke and Yoruichi both just looked at her in surprise. "Masaki what do you mean?" Kisuke asked, not at all hiding his shock. Masaki sighed before she went over by Kisuke and sat down next to him at a small table.

"I'm talking about little Ichigo, his powers just keep growing and growing, so Isshin and I decided that today with you would be the proper time to tell him the truth, so that way we can train him so that he can protect himself and learn to control his powers." She said.

Kisuke just looked down. "I see so it's already come to this, I was honestly hoping he wouldn't have to learn until he was at least 12, but if he is ready, then there is nothing we can do about it." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi just smiled. "I think that him being so strong is actually just a major turn on. Also it could mean I have someone to play tag with who won't complain about wanting to sleep." Yoruichi said looking over to Kisuke with a small glare as he nervously chuckled.

Masaki just giggled lightly. "I'm sure Ichigo would love to play games with you Yoruichi, I just hope you won't tease him to bad." Masaki said as she and Yoruichi laughed together. "oh that does remind me though, you should probably go get dressed soon Yoruichi, I'm about to go get Ichigo which means I will be back in about an hour, but Isshin and the girls will be here a little before us." She said as she stood up.

Yoruichi just nodded as she ran off to her room to switch into her human form and put some clothes on. Kisuke just sighed lightly as he also stood up. "I only hope that he won't reject us after today." Kisuke said as he hugged Masaki goodbye. "Don't worry; I'm sure little Ichi will take the news just fine." Masaki said with her almost always present smile.

Kisuke just nodded as he watched Masaki walk away. Once she was completely gone from his sight though Kisuke got a strange felling that nagged at him. 'Probably nothing, I better just go get ready for when Isshin and everyone else gets here.' Kisuke thought.

Ichigo smiled as he offered his hand to Tatsuki who was sitting on the ground since Ichigo had defeated her and knocked her down. Tatsuki just smiled at Ichigo once she got up. "So you finally stopped crying and learned how to fight." Tatsuki said jokingly. Ichigo just stuck out his tongue as the two best friends kept chuckling.

They stopped however when Ichigo's mom came in the dojos front door. The two just smiled and then walked over to Masaki. "Hey mom." "Hello misses Kurosaki." The two children said. Masaki just chuckled as she rubbed Ichigo's head then lightly embraced Tatsuki.

"How many times have I told you Tatsuki-chan just Masaki is fine sweetheart." Masaki said with a smile. Tatsuki just smiled back and nodded once Masaki released the hug. She then waved goodbye to the two Kurosaki as they walked out the dojo.

Once they were a good distance away from the dojo Masaki finally brought up the news to Ichigo. "Ichigo dear your father and I have a big surprise for you once we get to your uncles and I just want you to be prepared and know a few things first ok." Masaki said.

Ichigo just nodded his head in shock to his mother statements. "firstly dear I want you to know that no matter what I love you and nothing will change that ok, also I don't want you to think that there is anything wrong with you ok." She said.

Ichigo once more just nodded his head yes in surprise at his mother's strange actions. Just as he was about to ask his mother a question though, something caught his eye. There appeared to be a young girl who looked about Ichigo's age that seemed as if she was going to jump into the river they were passing by.

Without a second thought Ichigo ran towards the young girl ignoring his mothers shout from behind him. Ichigo ran as fast as he could and started shouting towards the girl hoping to get her to listen, but nothing appeared to work. Just then though something happened in Ichigo.

From up on the ridge Masaki quickly used Hirenkyaku and appeared in front of Ichigo whose eyes where glazed over. She then turned her attention over to the side where a giant hollow was charging at the two of them. Masaki quickly activated her Blut Vene and stopped an attack the hollow tried before it backed up, the second it did Masaki used another Hirenkyaku and moved herself and Ichigo up unto the ledge.

Once they were a far enough distance away Masaki formed a bow and arrow in her hand before firing the arrow at the hollow and killing it. She then looked back over to her son and saw his eyes were still glazed. Masaki then shook Ichigo lightly, but he made no movement what so ever.

Masaki quickly picked Ichigo up and headed towards Kisuke's shop. She knew that if anyone would know what was going on with Ichigo it would defiantly be him. As she sped towards his shop though she grew more and more worried about her son.

He had yet to reply to anything she had done. He was alive that much she could tell, but beyond that he seemed to be almost dead in her hands he had no response to anything.

Inside Ichigo's inner world

Ichigo looked around to try and get his bearings, but that just made him more confused. He seemed to be standing sideways on a building and all around him spanning for what seemed forever were more sideways buildings.

As he continued to look around two people appeared behind him and began to quietly talk to one another. "So the time has already come for his decision to be made has it?" One said as the other just nodded and continued to watch young Ichigo as he looked around.

"We should see if he can see us and if he is ready or not." The other said as the two went towards young Ichigo.

Outside Ichigo's inner world

Masaki had just arrived at Kisuke's shop and threw the door open and shouted his name. Once she did everyone in the shop came rushing out to see Masaki holding Ichigo close to her chest and looking terrified.

Once Masaki set Ichigo down, Tessai was the first to his side as he started administering the healing kido that he knew. Everyone else only watched in wonder at what was going on. Masaki turned to Kisuke as Ichigo was being treated.

She quickly explained everything that she had seen to him and then asked him to try and see what was wrong with Ichigo. Kisuke went over to Tessai and Ichigo and examined Ichigo to his best abilities as everyone else just watched. Karin and Yuzu looked on with tears in their eyes while Isshin was hugging them and Masaki close as he watched Kisuke work.

Yoruichi stood on the side and had an unknown reaction. She had never felt anything like this before, but it was almost too painful for her to look at Ichigo in such a weakened state. She and everyone else though put their attention on Tessai and Kisuke when they moved away from Ichigo.

"Tessai has treated Ichigo with his kido, but he had no external injuries and I also looked at everything I could and found absolutely nothing wrong with Ichigo, so for now we have to wait out whatever this is and see what happens to Ichigo." He said solemnly.

Inside Ichigo's inner world

"Ichigo." At the sudden call of his name Ichigo turned around to see who had called him and was extremely shocked by what he saw. There were two men that stood behind him, one was rather tall and looked to be middle-aged with pale skin, slight facial hair, and long ragged black hair. He also wore a long black overcoat that seemed to move at its own accord.

The other man though was what surprised Ichigo so much, the man looked like an older version of himself, but he had strange attire and his skin and hair where white, while his eyes where black with a gold-ish yellow center.

The older looking one stepped forward to speak. "Ichigo we are the power that resides within you and you must make a choice today young one. You must decide who's power you wish to use his or mine." The man said. Ichigo just looked between the two for a minute before he had a thought.

"You said that you both are the power within me correct?" he asked. At the older man's nod Ichigo continued. "My dad once told me that my name means to protect, and I don't really understand what's going on here, but if I have this amazing power within me then I don't want to choose between one. If you are both my power then I wish to have help from both of you to protect what I care about." Ichigo said.

The two men looked at each other in surprise before looking back to Ichigo then back to each other. "Are you sure about that Ichigo?" the man asked again. At Ichigo's nod he then turned back to the man who looked like an older Ichigo.

"it seems he does not wish to forsake either one of us, so for now we will be one until he needs or masters one of us separately is that acceptable with you?" the older one asked the Ichigo look alike. "As long as I'm not being forgotten then I guess it doesn't really matter." The person said.

As he did though the two people glowed and slowly began to become one as they came together. Once they became one a small burst of light was produced which slightly blinded Ichigo for a second, and when he was able to see again a new person stood before him. More correctly though the man seemed to be a mix of the two from before.

The man then went in front of Ichigo and made a sword appear from nowhere. The sword was a large sword that seemed funny to Ichigo; the blade had no guard and was black with a silver edge along with some kind of black cloth coming off the end. (Shikai version 2 with original hollow Shikai black cloth instead of chain)

"This sword Ichigo is the form of my power, you are not yet ready to hear my name, but you are indeed ready to wield this form of myself. Use it proudly to protect what you wish to protect also I will give you some advice before you leave. If you ever wish to hear my name you must find your resolve and instinct otherwise you will never hear my name." the man said. After he finished his speech he seemed to disappear into the sword leaving only it and Ichigo.

Ichigo simply approached the sword slowly. "Resolve and instinct. I don't know what you meant but I thank you for your help and only hope I will come to learn what you meant." Ichigo said to no one as he touched the sword.

The moment he did though he felt strange as if something was building inside of him, but he also noticed his cloths changing. A black cloth seemed to be forming on his body along with a red chain on the top of his chest that appeared to be a long red belt.

Outside Ichigo's inner world

Everyone turned their eyes to Ichigo as his body began to glow. Before anyone could say anything though a bright flash blinded all of them for a moment. Once they were able to see though they were surprised by what they saw. Ichigo's clothes had changed and resembled soul reapers and there was also a large blade that he was holding in his right hand.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or anything similar to it.

Reviews wanted and appreciated.

Ichigo smiled as he once more offered his hand to his best friend Tatsuki who had fallen in defeat. She gladly took the hand and smiled back up to Ichigo. She was glad to see him doing so well. Almost a year ago he had stopped going to the dojo and she hadn't seen him for almost two months, but then he had returned again and with shocking news.

Ichigo didn't know who else to talk to since everyone in his family knew, so he turned to his best friend Tatsuki. He had told her everything that he had learned and understood, and to be honest Tatsuki had trouble believing Ichigo at first until his family actually showed her their powers.

After that Ichigo and Tatsuki only seemed to be better friends. Ichigo and his family were glad that he had someone to talk with about all the rapid changes in his life. Over the year though Ichigo had been receiving a lot of training and Tatsuki had yet to beat him sense, but she was glad that he told her about what was going on, those two months where she hadn't seen her best friend was very hard for her.

Today though Ichigo was taking Tatsuki with him to go meet this Uryu person that his parents kept talking about. After he had learned about his powers his parents had been talking over the phone a lot and it had been decided that today was the day the two boys would meet. Ichigo had decided that he wanted Tatsuki to come along though since she knew about what was going on.

Just as Ichigo helped Tatsuki up though, Ichigo's mom and dad came into the dojo to pick the two up from their lessons for the day. "Come on Tatsuki-chan we better get changed so we can go meet Uryu." Ichigo said. Tatsuki just nodded before they both went to the changing rooms for girls and boys.

Once both had finished changing, they both went over to Ichigo's parents and headed out. "So Ka-chan where are we meeting Uryu and his parents?" Ichigo asked.

"Well we will be meeting them at their house, but first we have to go see your uncle Kisuke and then he, Tessai and Yoruichi will be joining us, but Ryuken also requested that you and your father come as soul reapers so that Uryu could meet you two like that." Masaki said.

She then looked over at Isshin and smiled to him as she remembered Kisuke's explanation of how he got his powers back. It was about a week or so after Ichigo received his powers that he asked his mom and dad to show him theirs. His mom had no problem and explained each one after she used it then Ichigo looked to his dad.

His dad then had to explain to Ichigo that he had given up his powers to contain a hollow that had found itself inside Masaki. Ichigo then saying that it didn't matter and that he just wanted him to try, Isshin had agreed and had Kisuke pushed his soul out of his Gigai. Everyone there was surprised when Isshin had come out in his soul reaper uniform and with his zanpakuto.

After that Kisuke had run some test on Ichigo's dad, then his mom, then Ichigo himself. What he said after the results though was what shocked all of them the most. It appeared that either during her birth of sometime after the hollow that was inside Masaki had been transferred to Ichigo and because of that Isshin had got his powers back since they were no longer being used to restrain the hollow inside Masaki.

Masaki was quickly broken out of her thoughts though when they arrived at Kisuke's shop. They group of four entered the shop and said their hellos. Ichigo went and hugged Kisuke calling him his nick name of uncle hat & clogs. Ichigo had then hugged Yoruichi who was in her human form since she was going with the group to meet the Ishida family.

Yoruichi though was only further confused when Ichigo had hugged her. Ever since the day when she saw Ichigo lifeless on the shops floor when he was inside his inner world, she had that same feeling every time in her stomach when she saw or had any contact with Ichigo.

Once Ichigo let the hug go she came back to her thoughts though and ruffled Ichigo's hair as she smiled. She then looked up to see that everyone was ready to go since Isshin was putting his Gigai in a spare room and closing the door.

Ichigo just pulled on some of his spirit energy though and he was dressed in soul reaper cloths. That had at first confused everyone until Kisuke had run some tests on Ichigo. It seemed that anytime he tried to use spirit energy while in his human form like Quincy do he became a soul reaper instead. Everyone had been shocked but Ichigo just laughed saying that he didn't have to deal with leaving a body behind like his dads Gigai the first time it happened.

Tatsuki just shook her head, no matter how many times she had seen that, since she had seen a few of Ichigo's training sessions she still couldn't get used to seeing him as a soul reaper. Now that everyone was ready though the now group of seven headed out to meet the Ishida family.

The walk to the Ishida residence was a rather short one and Ichigo was slightly nervous as the house came into sight. Ichigo seemed to now feel weighed down by the sword on his back as he continued to walk closer and closer to the house in front of him.

All that changed though when the small family of three came into view. The boy who was his and Tatsuki's age looked just as nervous as he did. Once they were close enough Ichigo's mother went and hugged both Ryuken and Katagiri before saying hello to Uryu. Isshin then shook Ryuken's hand and hugged Katagiri, then saying hello to Uryu.

This continued for a minute or so until it was just Ichigo and Uryu starring at one another. On the side the group of adults where talking to one another with a few whispers here and there while Tatsuki just listened in.

The two boys still stood there just looking at one another until they both smiled and put their hands forward for a hand shake. Once they did shake hands the boys laughed with one another and started talking about anything that they could think of.

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Masaki, Isshin, and Katagiri all had smiles on their faces while Ryuken seemed to be the same until Katagiri put her arms around his stomach which made him smirk and smile before giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"So what have you taught young Ichigo?" Ryuken surprisingly asked first. Masaki just smiled at Ryuken. "We have been teaching him everything we can that we feel he is ready for. So far he seems to be picking up how to use his sword well, even though he doesn't know his swords name they talk often. He uses shunpo very good since Yoruichi constantly plays tag with him, his hand to hand combat needs some work though. He also has learned a few kido from Tessai and Kisuke, oh we have also been teaching him all the information we know about the soul society, hueco mundo, and hollows." Masaki answered.

"And the hollow that the boy got from you?" he asked gently. Masaki sighed slightly. "As far as we can tell from what he told us of his encounter with his sword for the first time, his hollow combined with his soul reaper powers, then his soul reaper and Quincy powers fused together giving him his current sword." She said.

"What of his Quincy powers then can he use any of them?" Katagiri asked. This time Isshin answered. "Every time he tries to use spirit energy in human form he turns into a soul reaper, but once he is in his soul reaper form as far as we have seen he can only use the Blut." Isshin answered.

Both Ryuken and Katagiri looked over to the Kurosaki. "He can use Blut?" they both asked in surprise at the same time. Both Isshin and Masaki nodded but it was Kisuke that answered. "So far he only appears to be able to use Blut Vene though, but that is where it is funny. His Blut seems to be even stronger than his mothers." He said.

Ryuken looked over to Masaki. "How can his be stronger than yours, everyone said yours was one of the strongest they had seen." He said surprised. Masaki only shook her shoulders. She then called Ichigo and Uryu over.

As she introduced Uryu to Tatsuki and the others she asked Isshin and Ichigo to show Ryuken Ichigo's Blut. Agreeing, Ichigo stood to the side as his father drew his blade and then swung at him, Katagiri would have said something if Isshin's sword hadn't bounced off Ichigo's arm where the Blut was still visible for a moment before it disappeared.

Ryuken only nodded for a moment before turning to Isshin. "How much force did you put behind that Isshin?" he asked. Isshin chuckled before answering. "Full force." He said. Satisfied Ryuken went back to having a nice conversation with all the current guests.

After that the next six years seemed to fly past Ichigo rather fast. He, Tatsuki, and Uryu had become really good friends and even meet more along the way. Ichigo and his friends where entering their sophomore year of high school and they couldn't have been more glad when it started flying by fast.

A few things happened here and there that made it exciting, such as Uryu and Ichigo training together quite often. Also Ichigo had a run in with a man called Yasutora Sado who he just called Chad and they had become good friends.

Ichigo and Uryu had noticed that he had some power though, much like their friend Orihime that they had met through Tatsuki. They had also made friends with some other people but Ichigo mainly remembered Orihime and Chad the most since they had some strange spirit energy.

The other event that had changed Ichigo's and Uryu's training was Ichigo's meeting of the Vizards. Ichigo had been coming home from school and had decided to go see his uncle Kisuke and he had run into a man called Shinji Hirako inside the store. The moment Ichigo shook his hand though he had another encounter with his Zanpakutos spirit, and he had since then also been training with the Vizards on occasion, Uryu even joined them sometimes.

But the most notable event that occurred lead to Ichigo's current dilemma. With less than two months of school left in his sophomore year Ichigo had finally run into a soul reaper from the soul society that wasn't his family or friends.

Late in the night the previous night, the soul reaper had come into his room so he confronted them and before the soul reaper could say anything a hollow attacked both of them, but as the soul reaper killed the hollow it bit the soul reapers shoulder and stole most of her power before it died.

This had lead to the girl now following him all the time as she was curious about him since he had seen the hollow and her. That had lead Ichigo into revealing himself and all his friends to the soul reaper who was now staying with Ichigo's family.


End file.
